


Knight and day - a Breddy poem

by Gytha_Bagshot



Category: TSV - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Love Poems, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gytha_Bagshot/pseuds/Gytha_Bagshot
Summary: "When you dim the lights, you say a lot more than 'I love you'" - Eddy Chen-- a rhymeless Breddy poem --
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Knight and day - a Breddy poem

Like a bright knight in shining armour

To protect people and protect the world

Spending your days fighting dragons

Freeing princesses on your free time

You're a bright knight in shining armour

With unspoken words and threats of death

Showing the crowd your sword skills

Fearing the night for your soulmate

You're his bright knight in shining armour

Fighting all day long with the justice blade

And doing battle with your speeches

Scattering 'I love you's before fleeing

But every bright knight in shining armour

Has to let his guard down sometimes

And for you when the night comes

Your opponent has the upper hand

And you need to let go the shining armour

To let the darkness go through you

Let it destroy your walls

Let it ruin your ramparts

Let it burn the shining armour

Let it free your tongue and speak your words

Let your heart pour itself out

Let the unspoken unravel

And again, the knight in shining armour

Arises in your chest

When the light are dimmed and the dark is here

When you're your own light

When you're his knight in shining armour

When you shimmer in the night

(it's the only time you're really shining)

When only him can see you

And you don't need the shining armour

For his hands can stroke you

And they light up the lamp

And let your words of genius out

You're the brightest knight in shining armour

Because you guide him through the dark

When, after dimming the lights

You say a lot more than 'I love you'

___________________________________

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope it means something.... Feel free to comment and vote, thank you for reading! TT_TT


End file.
